1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tarpaulins for trucks and, more particularly, to an improved tarpaulin for pick up trucks to aid in unloading cargo from the bed of the truck.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, tarpaulins for covering the cargo bed of pick up trucks are well known. There exists a variety of patents for tarpaulins and mechanisms for storing and retracting tarpaulins for both trucks in general and specifically for pick up trucks. However, these tarpaulins are designed only to cover the cargo bed of the truck. With sales at an all-time high, the popularity of the pick-up style truck as an everyday vehicle is more wide spread than it ever has been. Their utility and convenience in hauling items coupled with the availability of luxury interiors and extended cab space have made the pickup a popular alternative to other vehicles. The availability of aftermarket caps that cover the bed enhances the attractiveness of the truck as it serves to create a van-like carrying space, shielded from the outside elements. The pickup, however, suffers from a drawback relating to transporting goods in its bed. For many people, it is difficult to gain access to the bed in order to load and/or unload cargo. One must either reach high over the bed wall or climb up into the bed in order to place or remove items near the cab. As a result, the time spent in loading or unloading is dramatically increased due to dealing with these obstacles. These difficulties are magnified greatly in the situation where the truck is used to transport raw materials such as mulch, dirt, sand or gravel. In unloading the materials, painstaking efforts must be made in order to remove the material from all of the nooks and crannies within the truck bed. Accordingly, the need has arisen for a means by which a pickup truck can be unloaded easily and efficiently, with minimal effort. The development of the Truck Bed Utility Tarp provides this solution.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 5,765,901 Wilkens June 16, 1998 5,655,807 Rosario August 12, 1997 5,482,347 Clarys et al. January 9, 1996 4,023,857 Killion May 17, 1977 5,829,819 Searfross November 3, 1998 5,542,733 Kintz August 6, 1996 5,775,765 Kintz July 7, 1998 ______________________________________